


Detective Story

by Eternal_Fantasy



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Gen, Mazoku are human criminals, Police Officers Lina&Gourry, Private investigator Zelgadis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fantasy/pseuds/Eternal_Fantasy
Summary: AU moderno di Slayers.Il detective privato Zelgadis Greywords conduce la sua lotta contro il crimine aiutato da vecchi amici e nuovi alleati; ma quando gli viene commissionato un incarico inaspettato, scoprirà che le cose non sono mai quello che sembrano...





	Detective Story

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è un Universo Alternativo di Slayers, ambientato in un mondo simile al nostro; quindi i personaggi hanno vite e professioni diverse da quelle della serie.

##  Martedì, ore 18.30

È passata solo una settimana da quel giorno; ma potrebbe essere un anno, con tutto quello che è successo nel frattempo…

Andiamo con ordine. Sette giorni fa, dopo mesi di indagini, i miei informatori Zorf e Rodimas mi fecero sapere dove e quando il boss dei boss della malavita, Shabranigdo, sarebbe uscito allo scoperto. Così quella notte io, il capitano della polizia Lina Inverse e il sergente Gourry Gabriev facemmo irruzione nell’edificio diroccato indicatoci; dopo una terrificante sparatoria con le sue guardie del corpo, riuscimmo infine ad arrestarlo.

Pensavamo che l’incubo fosse finito. Invece si trattava della fine del principio.

Perché con la cattura del Re del Crimine, scoppiò la guerra. 

Avevamo troncato la cima della piramide, ma Shabranigdo aveva sotto di sé cinque potentissimi luogotenenti; i più ambiziosi tra questi non avevano perso tempo: una volta ‘eliminato’ il Grande Capo, avevano cominciato a tramare per prenderne il posto… e in città s’era scatenato l’inferno.

 

Sospiro e mi appoggio allo schienale della sedia. Vorrei tanto poter scrollare le spalle e dire “faccende della polizia, io sono un detective privato” ma so che ormai ci sono dentro fino al collo, e il mio senso di responsabilità non mi permette di tirarmi indietro. Così eccomi qui, a sfogare la mia frustrazione sulle pagine di questa vecchia agenda, nel mio ufficio al terzo piano di un palazzo al centro di Seillune, la città della Società Nera, la capitale del regno del crimine instaurato da Shabranigdo. 

Il mio nome è Zelgadiss Greywords, e come ho già detto sono un investigatore privato che non riesce a farsi soltanto i fatti suoi; come volevasi dimostrare, ora il telefono sta suonando in maniera allarmante, io so che è Lina che chiama per qualche guaio, e so altrettanto bene che alzerò la cornetta, sentirò quale altro disastro è successo e andrò a vedere di persona, restando coinvolto in qualsiasi follia si tratti.

…

A volte odio avere sempre ragione.

 

##  Martedì ore 18.45

Quando inchiodai la mia vecchia Panda truccata all’indirizzo datomi da Lina capii che ero arrivato nel posto giusto. Non avrei comunque potuto sbagliarmi: la colonna di fiamme e fumo che si alzava da quel magazzino era inequivocabile.

Cercai nella folla di pompieri e paramedici la familiare chioma rossa. Localizzai prima Gourry, più alto della media, e mi diressi là: dove c’è l’uno c’è sempre anche l’altra. Il capitano Inverse fissava l’incendio come se le avesse fatto un insulto personale mentre il sergente cercava di calmarla, dicendole che una volta spento il fuoco avrebbero potuto cominciare le indagini. Lina sbottò:

“Quel magazzino era imbottito di esplosivo, brucerà per un bel pezzo, maledizione!”

Capii immediatamente la situazione: quel magazzino non era saltato per aria da solo; uno dei Dark Lord (così si fanno chiamare, quei furfanti) aveva fatto un bello scherzetto a un rivale. Ma a giudicare dalla faccia di Lina doveva esserci dell’altro. Mi avvicinai e con calma chiesi: “Chi c’era dentro?”

“Sempre dritto al punto, vero Zel?” ribatté lei col suo mezzo sorriso, in cui però si leggeva una malcelata rabbia. “Il tuo intuito non sbaglia mai… purtroppo.”

Non aggiunsi nulla. Aspettai pazientemente che Lina mi mettesse al corrente dei particolari. Ma non mi sarei certo aspettato la domanda che mi pose a bruciapelo:

“Cosa sai di Garv Dragon Chaos?”

“Uno dei luogotenenti di Shabranigdo, detto anche Re Demone-Drago per la sua forza e impetuosità; è famoso per i suoi metodi diretti…” mi interruppi. “Pensi che ci sia lui dietro questo ‘incidente’?” azzardai.

Lina fece un’amara risata: “Non direi… dato che sta arrostendo là dentro.”

Mi si mozzò il fiato. Si era dunque arrivati a questo? Quale dei Dark Lord avrebbe fatto uccidere uno di loro in un modo talmente atroce… e perché?

Lina dovette capire ciò che pensavo dalla mia espressione assorta e mi rispose con tono sommesso: “Temo abbiano scoperto che Garv collaborava con noi.”

Questo mi stupì ancora di più: “Da quanto?”

“Dopo la cattura di Shabranigdo, Garv si mise segretamente in contatto con noi; era in cattivi rapporti con un paio degli altri Dark Lord e ci propose di fornirci informazioni in cambio dello stralcio del suo… ‘curriculum vitae’ negli archivi della polizia, con la promessa che avrebbe rigato dritto.”

“Voleva cambiare vita, insomma. Gli avete creduto?”

“Non ci fidiamo dei criminali, neppure se armati solo di buone intenzioni; ma Garv non era tipo da fare il doppio gioco: le informazioni che ci ha fornito si sono rivelate esatte… e a giudicare dal prezzo che ha dovuto pagare, probabilmente avrebbe davvero potuto aiutarci a sbattere in galera quei farabutti!” Lina fece un gesto di stizza e si allontanò seguita da Gourry, alternando borbottii, vane proteste e rimbrotti agli agenti che le capitavano a tiro.

 

Mi allontanai nuovamente ai margini della folla dei soccorritori, continuando a fissare l’incendio. Tuttavia i miei pensieri non andavano agli innocenti che potevano essere rimasti feriti, bensì a Garv, e a quello che stavo pensando solo pochi minuti prima nel mio ufficio: quando sei coinvolto in una situazione, specie se scottante, cercare di tirarsene fuori è spesso difficile e pericoloso quanto continuare fino in fondo. Garv ci aveva provato… e il riverbero di quelle fiamme assassine mi bruciava negli occhi e nel cuore, facendomi capire che la mia posizione poteva rivelarsi non migliore della sua.

Fui distolto da questi cupi pensieri dall’inchiodare dei freni di una Cobra nera giunta a tutta velocità. L’auto non era neppure del tutto ferma che un giovane si gettò fuori dalla portiera come impazzito, ma si bloccò dopo pochi passi, fissando l’incendio che divampava selvaggio. Ma mai spaventoso quanto l’espressione di quel ragazzo: dolore e disperazione assoluti, angoscianti, che resero il suo volto una maschera esangue e spettrale.

Dall’auto scesero altri due, un tipo grande e grosso e un piccoletto che con aria sconvolta corsero ad afferrare il giovane, leggendo in quegli occhi ossessionati il folle desiderio di gettarsi tra quelle fiamme che avevano trasformato in cenere la sua vita.

Al loro tocco il ragazzo si riscosse, si ribellò, e il suo volto riprese vita colmo di rabbia e di furia; solo con molte suppliche i due riuscirono a trascinarlo forzatamente nell’auto, e ripartirono a tavoletta.

Non avevo udito le loro parole, la distanza e il rumore le coprivano, ma la scena, seppur breve, era stata intensa e inequivocabile: non l’avrei scordata tanto facilmente.

 

##  Martedì ore 19.30 

Resomi conto che lì non potevo fare nulla, decisi di ritornarmene in ufficio; i colpi di scena susseguitisi in quei pochi minuti mi avevano lasciato pensieroso e intimamente in subbuglio. Ma le sorprese non erano ancora finite. Quando rientrai, scoprii che due ospiti non previste mi attendevano.

Come nei film americani di detective anni ’30, quando aprii la porta dell’ufficio mi trovai davanti una sconosciuta bionda: giovane, bella, alta, occhi azzurri e le curve nei punti giusti… solo che questa era accompagnata da una ragazzina un po’ bassa e un po’ (tanto) rompiscatole che conoscevo fin troppo bene… Amelia, la figlia del capo della polizia di Seillune, il commissario Philionel.

Amelia non perse tempo: rovinando completamente l’atmosfera da detective story anni ’30 esordì subito dichiarando che la sua amica Philia aveva bisogno di un aiuto che IO dovevo ASSOLUTAMENTE darle…

A quel nome un campanellino mi squillò nella testa: Philia… era il nome della nipote del Presidente della Giunta degli Anziani, a capo del senato che governava Seillune! Il mio intuito (che come dice Lina non è solito sbagliarsi) mi fece capire subito che la faccenda era molto delicata… altrimenti perché la ragazza si rivolgeva a ME, potendo avere l’intera polizia ai suoi comandi?

Assumendo un atteggiamento serio e professionale le chiesi senza mezzi termini cosa voleva che facessi.

“Vorrei… vorrei che voi rintracciaste una persona per me.”

Nella sua voce percepii una notevole tensione e l’occhiata che scambiò con Amelia confermò la mia intuizione. Così feci spudoratamente il finto tonto e chiesi, con aria innocente: “Ma se è solo questo perché non vi siete rivolta alla polizia? Sono certo che nei loro archivi…”

Come mi aspettavo, Amelia mi interruppe subito: “La polizia non può agire per scopi che non riguardano la Giustizia! Non posso chiedere a mio padre di distogliere i veri paladini della legge dal loro sacro compito per aiutare un malvivente, anche se a fin di bene…”

Philia scattò in piedi, tappando la bocca della sua logorroica amica… troppo tardi.

Sorrisi tra me e me; era fin troppo facile estorcere informazioni ad Amelia (niente di personale contro di lei, ovvio): cadeva come una pera matura anche nella trappola più evidente. Fissai il mio sguardo inquisitore su Philia. Non dissi nulla.

La ragazza, dopo uno sguardo di rimprovero ad Amelia, prese coraggio e mi affrontò: “Come avrete capito, il mio problema è tale che non posso coinvolgere la polizia… sia per rispetto alla posizione della mia famiglia sia perché nessuno tranne i presenti dovrà mai sapere nulla di ciò che ora dirò.”

“Sono tenuto al segreto professionale, signorina Ul Copt. Può espormi tranquillamente la sua situazione.”

Philia inspirò profondamente: “Comincerò dall’inizio… tutto è cominciato un mese fa: Amelia mi aveva invitato a visitare la stazione di polizia; volevo anche conoscere personalmente suo padre, dato che l’avevo incontrato solo durante un’occasione ufficiale. Ma quando siamo entrate nel suo ufficio non c’era: era uscito lasciando carte sparse dappertutto, un tale disordine… così pensammo…”

Amelia interloquì per confermare: “…di riordinare un po’ per fargli una sorpresa! Un paladino della giustizia deve mantenere l’ordine sempre e dovunque!” esclamò.

Io e Philia la fissammo interdetti mentre, in piedi sulla sedia e con un piede sulla mia scrivania, assumeva la posa da ‘paladina della giustizia’. Lei vide le nostre facce spiazzate, scese e lasciò continuare l’amica.

Dopo un colpetto di tosse imbarazzato Philia proseguì: “Quando mi avvicinai alla scrivania del commissario Philionel mi accorsi che c’era sopra un dossier aperto riguardante Garv Dragon Chaos e… per CASO… mi cadde l’occhio su una foto che lo ritraeva insieme a… un giovane…”

Amelia interruppe di nuovo, con dipinta sulla faccia l’espressione più virtuosa del mondo: “Solitamente sarebbe deplorevole spiare i documenti della polizia, ma quando si tratta dell’amore si perdona tutto…” e così la principessina della giustizia è una romantica, eh?

Philia intanto era arrossita come un pomodoro: “Lo ammetto… ho cercato informazioni su di lui… ma non per quel motivo… mi chiedevo solo chi fosse e perché un ragazzo così bell… ehm, giovane fosse coinvolto con quel criminale…”

Il ‘campanellino’ nella mia testa ricominciò a suonare: “E hai scoperto…”

Philia mi fissò con occhi scintillanti: “Il suo nome è Valgarv. È il figlio adottivo di Garv.”

Il campanellino si trasformò in un coro di campane che suonavano a distesa. Davanti ai miei occhi comparve la scena a cui avevo assistito neanche un’ora prima. L’incendio…

Dovevo aver pronunciato quella parola ad alta voce perché Philia mi chiese: “L’avete già saputo? È questo che mi ha spinto a rivolgermi a voi.” Si alzò e mi si pose davanti, appoggiandosi alla scrivania per guardarmi dritto in faccia: “Non appena ho saputo ciò che è successo a Garv ho avuto una paura terribile… la stessa cosa potrebbe capitare anche a LUI!” 

Nei suoi occhi leggevo chiaramente l’ansia e la preoccupazione per l’uomo che amava. Era inutile che lo negasse: la nipote di uno degli uomini più in vista della città era innamorata del pupillo di uno dei capi della malavita… un EX-capo della malavita, ormai. L’avrei definita una storia romantica se non ci fossi stato proprio in mezzo: lì per lì mi sembrava solo un tremendo pasticcio. 

Con tono rassegnato feci la domanda cruciale: “Io cosa dovrei fare?”

Philia mi guardò con espressione indomabile: “Dovete trovarlo. Assicuratevi che stia bene. Ditegli…” abbassò lo sguardo intimidita “…ditegli di avere cura di sé… che il dolore che sta provando non deve spingerlo a commettere pazzie… non deve rischiare la sua vita inutilmente, o arrecherà solo dolore alle persone che gli vogliono bene…”

Discorso commovente, ma del tutto fuori luogo, a parer mio; così, ironicamente, le chiesi: “Devo raccomandargli anche di mettere la maglia di lana quando fa freddo? E concludere con il fatto che gli giurate eterno amore?”

“No, non questo!” esclamò rossa in viso “Non deve sapere che vi mando io… soltanto…” si ricompose: “Farete ciò che vi ho chiesto?”

Sulle mie labbra si dipinse un sorriso sardonico: “Perché no? È il mio lavoro. E poi, potrei ottenere da Valgarv qualche informazione utile per far luce sull’assassinio di Garv: al momento la polizia non ha indizi su quale degli altri Dark Lord possa essere il mandante. Personalmente propendo per Fibrizio Hellmaster: lui e Garv erano notoriamente rivali…”

Amelia interruppe le mie elucubrazioni: “Allora siamo d’accordo. Mettiti subito al lavoro, Zel. Aspettiamo tue notizie!” e trascinandosi dietro Philia, con gli occhi colmi d’ansia e speranza, uscì dal mio ufficio come un tornado. 

Le donne! E poi mi accusano di essere misogino!… non c’è da stupirsi, coi soggetti che frequento (ma non diteglielo, per carità!). In ogni caso dimenticai quasi subito Philia, Amelia e le loro romanticherie. Avevo una pista promettente da seguire, ed era tutto ciò che mi serviva per mandare in vacanza il buonsenso e mettermi alla ricerca di Valgarv. 

_ Mercoledì, ore 21.00 _

Sono seduto a un tavolo di un bar di periferia e scrivo queste righe per non alzare gli occhi e far capire ai tizi seduti nell’angolo che so che mi stanno osservando. Sono passate più di 24 ore da quando mi sono messo sulla pista di Valgarv, ma quel ragazzo è riuscito a far sparire le sue tracce. I miei informatori Zorf e Rodimas se ne sono appena andati: anche loro non hanno cavato un ragno dal buco. Il mio giovane amico latitante è più astuto di quanto credessi…

…

I suoi scagnozzi però non lo sono altrettanto. Uno dei due seduti nell’angolo si alzò e, cercando di non farsi notare (impresa quasi comica, data la sua stazza) uscì dal retro del locale. Il piccoletto mi si avvicinò e si schiarì la voce per attirare la mia attenzione, dato che fino a quel momento avevo accuratamente ‘evitato’ di guardarli. Sapevo già chi era: la volpe con un occhio bendato che insieme al grosso uomo-lucertola era con Valgarv sulla scena dell’incendio. Non diedi segno di averlo riconosciuto; lui esordì:

“Ho sentito dire che cerchi qualcuno.”

“E tu conosci questo qualcuno?” ribattei con nonchalance.

“Non so, ma conosco qualcuno che lo conosce.”

Un dilettante! Si stava già impappinando.

Repressi un sorrisetto: “Vorrei conoscere anch’io questo qualcuno che conosce il qualcuno che sto cercando.”

Sono spietato, lo so. Ma non ero proprio riuscito a resistere. Il poveretto era nel panico, riuscì solo a balbettare un “seguimi” e mi fece strada fuori.

Potevo immaginare a quali vertici di fantasia si spingessero quei due: fatti tre passi oltre la soglia, afferrai il braccio dell’energumeno che stava per colpirmi alle spalle e con una mossa di judo lo feci volare sopra di me… e atterrare sul suo compare. Con calma estrassi la pistola e dissi ai miei due sicari in erba: 

“Ora voi mi accompagnerete SUBITO da Valgarv.”

La mia espressione non doveva essere piacevole (e quella della mia Magnum anche meno) così non fecero obiezioni. 

Dieci minuti dopo mi trovavo davanti al nascondiglio del pupillo di Garv: un teatro, nientemeno. Lasciai i due ‘fattorini’ all’ingresso e mi addentrai da solo nell’edificio buio e silenzioso. Sembrava non ci fosse nessuno. Feci un giro completo, armato della mia fedele torcia elettrica, ma scovai solo un paio di gatti acquattati tra i vecchi costumi di scena.

Infine giunsi sul palcoscenico. Dato che Valgarv non si decideva a farsi vedere, perché non approfittare dell’occasione?

_ “Essere o non essere, questo è il problema…” _

“Non ci metti passione, Greywords.” Un riflettore si accese illuminando il palco. “Le parole di Amleto dovrebbero esprimere tutto il suo tormento, la sua disperazione, il fuoco e il gelo che straziano la sua anima preda del dubbio…”

La figura che si celava tra le ombre delle quinte avanzò lentamente nella luce: quella bella voce tenorile recitò il monologo di Amleto con un calore e una partecipazione tali da farmi salire le lacrime agli occhi… I _suoi_ occhi erano d’oro in un volto puro come il marmo, i lisci capelli verdi ritti in un ciuffo ribelle, il fisico snello e aggraziato che celava la resistenza dell’acciaio temprato; tutto questo era Valgarv: l’angelo sul volto, il demone nel cuore.

Terminò, e le parole auree di Shakespeare aleggiarono nel silenzio. Quando anche la loro eco si fu spenta, le pupille feline si posarono su di me.

“Hanno mandato solo te per finire il lavoro? Mi sottovalutano fino a questo punto?”

Sbattei le palpebre, sinceramente perplesso. Non capivo di cosa stava parlando.

“Ah, già, dimenticavo… tu sei uno di quelli che hanno sconfitto Shabranigdo… Ma stavolta non hai l’aiuto di quella strega del Capitano Inverse!” urlò le ultime parole, ma non potei replicare perché mi si lanciò contro come una furia.

A questo punto, dichiaro senza falsa modestia di essere abile nelle arti marziali; ho sconfitto più di una volta gli addestratori della polizia (tranne il sergente Gourry) ma sono costretto ad ammettere che Valgarv è a un livello decisamente superiore. Mentre cercavo di difendermi dai suoi colpi micidiali, capii dalle sue frasi sconnesse che era convinto che la polizia di Seillune, in particolare Lina, avesse organizzato ‘l’incidente’ al magazzino per eliminare Garv. Avrei voluto dissuaderlo (in fondo le persone che avrebbero potuto voler uccidere Garv sono parecchie) ma scoprii che è maledettamente difficile far ragionare un giovanotto assetato di vendetta, specie se nel frattempo ce la stai mettendo tutta per non farti ammazzare dal suddetto…

Finii a terra. La schiena mi faceva un male pazzesco, e le mie costole dovevano avermi già mandato al diavolo. Valgarv incombeva su di me come un Angelo Vendicatore dalle ali nere e mi parve di scorgere, in alto dietro le sue spalle, il sinistro sogghigno della Morte…

Spalancai gli occhi e gridando “Valgarv, attento!” mi diedi una spinta coi reni e gli saltai addosso… uno sparo, Valgarv gridò e io sentii uno spruzzo di sangue schizzarmi sulla faccia… il proiettile aveva colpito ugualmente il bersaglio…

Cademmo a terra, io rotolai estraendo contemporaneamente la pistola e feci fuoco nella direzione da cui era venuto il colpo. Sapevo che non sarei riuscito a prenderlo: quel maledetto cecchino si era appostato di proposito dietro i riflettori, sapendo che avrebbero abbagliato noi e nascosto lui nelle ombre… non mi aspettavo niente di meno da quella carogna. Conosco troppo bene il suo stile. Ma non avevo tempo di occuparmi di Xelloss, in quel momento: Valgarv era a terra in un lago di sangue con la spalla trapassata da un proiettile.

Mentre lo guidavo barcollante verso la mia auto, vidi vicino all’entrata la volpe e l’uomo-lucertola riversi a terra. Erano solo svenuti; fortunatamente per loro, quell’assassino non si spreca per pesci così piccoli. Quei due potevano cavarsela da soli. Valgarv crollò sul sedile del passeggero, cercando di bloccare l’emorragia; io intanto pensavo a dove avrei potuto portarlo. Aveva bisogno di un dottore, ma se il killer preferito di Zelas Metallium aveva l’ordine di ucciderlo, l’ospedale era fuori discussione. Conoscevo solo un posto dove Xelloss non avrebbe mai pensato di cercarlo.

_ Mercoledì ore 22.30 _

Philia rimase senza parole quando, aprendo la porta di casa, si trovò davanti Valgarv inzuppato di sangue che si reggeva allo stipite sull’orlo del collasso, e me, che sembravo reduce da un’incontro di pugilato con Cassius Clay. Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, Philia prese in mano la situazione: portammo Val in camera sua e mentre io gli levavo la camicia insanguinata, lei telefonava al suo medico di fiducia.

Il dottor Rezo arrivò quasi subito. Efficiente e professionale, in pochi minuti fasciò la spalla di Valgarv rassicurando Philia sul fatto che non erano stati lesi organi vitali; poi diede un’occhiata anche a me. Mentre mi medicava in salotto disse, a bassa voce: 

“Spero che non coinvolgerete miss Ul Copt in situazioni pericolose, signor Greywords. Vi conosco di fama” aggiunse, sempre sommessamente “ma conosco Philia da quando era bambina e non vorrei che il suo amore per quel giovane la mettesse in pericolo.”

“Ve ne siete accorto anche voi?”

“Lo vedrebbe anche un cieco (^^!!!) e non credo che quella ferita sia stata un ‘incidente’… non in questa città.”

“Avete ragione, dottore. Cercherò di tenere Philia fuori da questa storia… per quanto lei me lo permetterà.”

“Tuttavia avete intenzione di nascondere quel ragazzo qui a casa sua.”

“In questa villetta di periferia vive solo lei… nessuno penserà di cercarlo qui. E, dopo quel che avete visto, credete che Philia mi permetterebbe di portarlo via?”

Il dottore sorrise: “Preferirei affrontare un drago infuriato!”

_ Giovedì, ore 11.00 _

Quando ho raccontato a Lina gli avvenimenti di ieri sera, si è mostrata particolarmente interessata al ruolo di Xelloss nella vicenda. Capisco benissimo il perché: potrebbe essere un indizio del coinvolgimento di Zelas Metallium nell’assassinio di Garv. La Dark Lady avrebbe ucciso prima uno scomodo rivale (lasciando in forse il fatto che sapesse della sua collaborazione con le forze dell’ordine) e poi ha inviato il suo sicario di fiducia per finire l’opera eliminandone l’erede.

Lina ha ventilato l’idea che Valgarv potrebbe dare alla polizia le informazioni che Garv non ha fatto in tempo a riferire. Personalmente lo ritengo improbabile, almeno finché il giovane sarà convinto della colpevolezza di Lina riguardo la morte di suo padre.

Soprattutto, il mio istinto mi tormenta e mi spinge a credere che la situazione sia molto più complessa di quel che sembra, e Valgarv vi rivesta un ruolo fondamentale… che continuo a ignorare.

Mentre tornavo in ufficio incontrai sulle scale Delgia, il portiere del palazzo, che mi strizzò l’occhio e con un sogghigno complice mi disse: “Ricevete parecchie ‘visite’ in questo periodo, Greywords… bella la vita del detective privato, eh?”

Dal tono osceno di quel decerebrato capii che una donna mi stava aspettando in ufficio.

Non la conoscevo: una ragazza con i capelli blu raccolti in una corta treccia sulla schiena, non molto alta ma ben formata. Si presentò come Shella, e…

“Il mio superiore ha espresso il desiderio di averLa a pranzo in qualità di suo ospite.”

Notai subito che parlava in modo inusuale, quasi arcaico, ma con naturalezza, come se vivesse in un ambiente dove tale modo di esprimersi fosse normale.

“A cosa devo quest’invito?”

“Il mio superiore desidera parlarLe, e ritiene che un colloquio informale possa metterLa maggiormente a suo agio, Signor Greywords.”

Francamente ero perplesso. Non appena avevo visto la ragazza, il mio ‘campanellino’ interiore mi aveva avvertito di una possibile trappola… ma un invito così elegante e cortese non è esattamente quello che ci si aspetta da un criminale incallito. Così, per togliermi il dubbio, non mi rimase che chiedere: 

“Poteri sapere il nome del mio generoso anfitrione, signorina?”

“Naturalmente, signore. L’invito è da parte di Dynast Graushella.”

Dynast Graushella!

Fu come essere colpito da un fulmine a ciel sereno: un brivido mi attraversò come un cubetto di ghiaccio che scivola lungo la schiena. La mia mente continuava a ripetere quel nome, in una litania ipnotica e sconvolgente.

Dynast Graushella: il Dark Lord che nessuno ha mai visto.

Dynast Graushella: il cui dossier negli archivi della polizia è vuoto perché non hanno nulla da metterci dentro.

Dynast Graushella: l’unico che si dice conosca tutti i segreti della Società Nera.

L’uomo più misterioso e potente di Seillune mi aveva appena invitato a pranzo.

_ Giovedì ore 12.00 _

La mia auto guizzava nel traffico del centro nell’ora di punta; seguendo le indicazioni di Shella giungemmo infine a destinazione. Mi ritrovai a fissare col naso per aria le vetrate del Palazzo di Ghiaccio che rifulgevano abbacinanti sotto la luce del sole. Stavo per entrare nell’hotel più esclusivo della città: l’accesso al Palazzo di Ghiaccio era lo status symbol più ambito (e meno concesso) del jet-set; e io sentivo che lì dentro avrei trovato qualcosa che avrebbe dato una svolta a questa storia… o vi avrebbe messo termine, almeno per quanto mi riguardava.

Istintivamente feci un respiro profondo, come se stessi per tuffarmi in un mare di guai… e attraversai le invalicabili porte. La hall faceva onore alla sua fama: un mondo di marmi e legni pregiati, e ovunque splendeva la luminosità sfaccettata del vetro, dai lampadari alle decorazioni fino a una spettacolare fontana al centro dell’atrio. Seppur ammirato, non mi ci soffermai: gentile ma implacabile, Shella mi trascinò verso gli ascensori e salimmo fino all’attico. 

Quando le porte si aprirono di fronte a me, ciò che vidi superò ogni mia immaginazione: una suite semplicemente regale, di un’eleganza e un gusto squisiti nella scelta di mobili e suppellettili. La particolarità era che i colori andavano dal bianco neve più puro al blu notte più profondo passando attraverso tutte le tonalità dell’azzurro. E ovunque i riflessi del cristallo, tanto limpido da creare l’impressione di entrare davvero in una reggia di ghiaccio. Un lampadario si accese e la luce piovve in frammenti di stella tra le lacrime congelate, creando un’aureola scintillante attorno all’uomo che entrò in quel momento nella stanza.

Non saprei dire che età avesse: a prima vista mi sembrò molto giovane, ma i suoi occhi azzurro ghiaccio, freddi come l’inverno e imperscrutabili come una tormenta di neve, non rivelavano alcuna debolezza o incertezza caratteristiche della gioventù. La sua carnagione era estremamente chiara, quasi pallida; la pelle liscia e diafana non presentava rughe che deturpassero i lineamenti regolari e cesellati. Portava corti e ben pettinati i folti capelli neri; notai che alcune ciocche avevano l’estremità bianca, come se la brina vi indugiasse senza sciogliersi del tutto. Era vestito di blu, ovviamente: un elegante completo composto da camicia di seta azzurra, pantaloni di velluto a coste blu oltremare e giacca blu marina.

Terminata la mia rapida analisi, conclusi che Dynast Graushella era un avversario molto pericoloso… ma in qualche modo contorto cominciava già a piacermi. Per entrambi i motivi sperai sinceramente di non dovermi mai scontrare con lui. Avanzai nella stanza, senza fretta, fino a pormi davanti a lui; siamo della stessa altezza, così mi trovai a fissarlo dritto nei suoi occhi glaciali. Non abbassai lo sguardo, e la cosa dovette fargli piacere, perché dopo alcuni lunghi secondi le sue labbra sottili si curvarono impercettibilmente in un sorriso ed esordì con voce sommessa e ben modulata: 

“Le do il benvenuto nella mia umile dimora, signor Greywords, e la ringrazio di aver accettato il mio invito.”

“Zelgadiss.” Dissi, con voce ferma.

Il mio interlocutore si limitò a sbattere lentamente le palpebre.

“Può chiamarmi Zelgadiss e darmi del tu. Non sono abituato ai formalismi.”

Annuì comprensivo, e con quella lenta eleganza che caratterizzava tutti i suoi movimenti mi tese la mano: “Allora vorrei che mi chiamassi Dynast.”

Strinsi la mano che mi porgeva: snella, aggraziata ma forte, le dita lunghe e sensibili; una mano da pianista… o da spadaccino. Glielo dissi. Fece un altro lieve sorriso enigmatico e lodò il mio spirito d’osservazione. Durante il pranzo mi confessò di essere un appassionato schermidore.

Non mi soffermerò sul pasto: immaginate il meglio che possa offrire il ristorante più rinomato della città e vi farete un’idea. Tra una portata e l’altra discorremmo di vari argomenti: parlammo di filosofia, arte, letteratura… il mio ospite non cercava in alcun modo di spostare la discussione sui miei rapporti con la polizia o sugli ultimi avvenimenti; non tentò di estorcermi informazioni, forse per educazione, o forse si risparmiava la ‘torchiatura’ per il dopopranzo. Nonostante questo sgradevole pensiero, mi godetti la conversazione almeno quanto il cibo. Dopo il caffè, m’invitò nel suo studio.

_ Ci siamo _ pensai.

Lo seguii in un’altra stanza cristallina con alti scaffali ricolmi di libri e mi fece cenno di accomodarmi su una poltrona di fronte a un’ampia scrivania (inutile che specifichi il materiale di cui era composta, vero?) dietro la quale si sedette il mio anfitrione. Congiunse le mani davanti a sé e mi fissò intensamente per lunghi minuti. Cominciai a sentirmi a disagio sotto quello sguardo impenetrabile; l’inespressività naturale (o innaturale?) di quel volto niveo non mi faceva intuire nulla di ciò che sarebbe seguito. Cercai di mantenermi calmo e composto, impassibile, senza lasciar trapelare nulla di quel che provavo (Amelia dice sempre che sono un tipo frigido; beh, ho trovato il mio maestro).

Infine, con voce atona e piana, dichiarò: “Credo sia giunto il momento di spiegarti il motivo per il quale ti ho fatto venire fin qui, Zelgadiss.”

“A parte il piacere della mia compagnia?” chiesi, ironico.

“A parte quello, di cui sono rimasto molto soddisfatto.” Rispose, serissimo. “Ciò che devo fare, tuttavia, riguarda le ultime volontà di Garv Dragon Chaos.”

Per un istante rimasi pietrificato (^^;;): con tutto quello che mi ero immaginato, non mi sarei mai aspettato questa eventualità.

Dynast mi guardò in modo penetrante: “Alcuni giorni fa, Garv venne da me per chiedermi un favore: se gli fosse capitato qualcosa, avrei dovuto rivelare in sua vece a Valgarv un certo avvenimento che lo riguarda. Sono a conoscenza di ciò che è accaduto ieri notte; ti ho convocato perché tu, oltre ad essere l’unica persona che sappia dove si trova il giovane in questo momento, sei anche in grado di aiutarlo a gestire le informazioni che ora ti darò e che ti prego di riferirgli.”

Il suo volto e il tono algido di quelle parole mi fecero capire che stavo per mettere le mani su una patata bollente di quelle _davvero_ scottanti. Ricordai ciò che avevo pensato prima di entrare in quell’edificio; inspirai e dissi: “Ti ascolto, Dynast.” 

“Accadde diciotto anni fa; Shabranigdo aveva cominciato a porre le basi del suo regno del crimine, la Società Nera: fu un quel periodo che scelse noi Dark Lord tra i più giovani dei suoi seguaci. Contemporaneamente, il governo del Senato di Seillune attraversava un periodo di crisi: la fazione conservatrice attualmente al potere subiva un forte moto di contestazione portato avanti dai senatori progressisti che proponevano un programma di riforme amministrative. Le elezioni si avvicinavano e l’attuale Presidente del Consiglio degli Anziani era determinato a difendere lo _status quo_ che privilegiava le famiglie altolocate i cui rappresentanti sedevano nelle file del suo schieramento. Per tale ragione decise di risolvere il problema in modo drastico e definitivo: il fulcro del movimento riformista era il senatore Valinor  Ancestral; senza il suo impegno e la sua guida, i parlamentari dissidenti sarebbero rimasti divisi e disorganizzati.”

S’interruppe e aspettò. Commentai: “Ho sentito parlare di lui: era un leader eccezionale. Morì in un incidente d’auto…” le parole mi si spensero sulle labbra. “Non fu un incidente.”

Chiuse gli occhi: “Non lo fu.”

La rivelazione mi riempì di rabbia impotente: all’epoca ero solo un bambino, ma ricordavo bene i giorni di lutto e i discorsi commemorativi di quegli stessi politicanti ipocriti che per anni avevano dominato il governo gestendo la città come il loro Monopoli personale. Ma Dynast aveva solo cominciato: “Shabranigdo affidò l’incarico a Garv e a Fibrizio Hellmaster. I due organizzarono l’incidente automobilistico di cui i coniugi Ancestral rimasero vittima.” Dynast riaprì gli occhi e mi fissò: “Lei non morì subito.”

“La signora Ancestral?”

“Esatto. Quando la vettura si schiantò, Valinor protesse col proprio corpo la moglie e il figlio di pochi mesi. Ma i miei due ‘colleghi’ non erano divenuti Dark Lord per carenza di professionalità: Fibrizio uccise la donna, tuttavia Garv gli impedì di eliminare il bambino.”

In un lampo capii: “Quel bambino era Valgarv, non è così?”

Dynast annuì: “Ottima intuizione. Il vero nome di colui che conosci come Valgarv è Valtier Ancestral; Garv convinse Fibrizio a non rivelare la sua sopravvivenza, lo adottò come figlio proprio e ne cambiò il nome.”

Dopo alcuni minuti di pensoso silenzio rialzai gli occhi su di lui e chiesi: “Perché lo fece? E perché rivelare ora il segreto della vera identità di Valgarv?”

“Per quel che riguarda la prima domanda, solo Garv avrebbe potuto rispondere. In quanto alla seconda, ho semplicemente eseguito la richiesta del mio defunto collega.” Alzò una mano: “Non posso rispondere alle tue domande, Zelgadiss. Ti ho detto ciò che dovevo. Ora devi trovare da solo le risposte che cerchi.”

_ Giovedì ore 15.00 _

Ho scritto la cronaca del mio colloquio con Dynast Graushella sulle pagine sgualcite di questa agenda nel tentativo di analizzare le informazioni che ho ricevuto e per definire con chiarezza il punto della situazione:

Valgarv è il figlio del defunto senatore Ancestral.

Dietro la morte di Ancestral ci sono sì i gangster della Società Nera, ma il mandante è il presidente del Senato o, per esteso, l’intero Consiglio degli Anziani.

Garv è stato ucciso e ora alla lista dei sospettati si aggiungono i rispettabili politici che volevano tappargli la bocca. 

Ma perché ucciderlo proprio adesso? Forse avevano saputo della collaborazione di Garv con la polizia e temevano che spifferasse anche il loro piccolo segretuccio.

Dynast è l’unico oltre a Fibrizio a conoscere la verità su Valgarv, o ci sono altri?

Perché Garv non ha rivelato prima a Valgarv la sua vera identità?

Che c’entrano in tutto questo Xelloss e Zelas Metallium?

Le domande si accavallano le une alle altre, le ipotesi si sprecano e di prove nemmeno l’ombra… Non so cosa fare.

Beh, forse questo non è esatto: so cosa devo fare. Ho promesso a Dynast che racconterò tutto quanto a Valgarv; chissà che lui non possa aiutarmi (se non si fa nuovamente prendere dalla furia omicida: non ci tengo a finire dall’ortopedico in sede fissa!).

Parcheggiai a qualche isolato dalla casetta di Philia e, stando attento a eventuali pedinamenti (non sono paranoico, ma la prudenza non è mai troppa), entrai dal retro. Mi ero fatto dare le chiavi da Philia e le avevo ordinato di chiudersi dentro, di non far entrare nessuno e di non uscire per nessuna ragione… né tantomeno lasciar uscire Valgarv. Era già pomeriggio: li avevo lasciati questa mattina pensando che sarei tornato subito dopo aver parlato con Lina ed essere passato in ufficio… e invece il fato ci si era messo in mezzo. Chissà come se l’erano cavata da soli? Dato che al piano inferiore non c’erano segni di lotta, pensai che Philia doveva essere riuscita a controllare il suo caratterino ingannevolmente remissivo, e Valgarv ad accantonare il suo spirito bellicoso almeno in compagnia di una signorina… o almeno lo speravo. In ogni caso, dabbasso non c’era anima viva, perciò mi recai al piano superiore.

Aprii soprappensiero la porta della camera. Valgarv era a letto… con Philia. 

Non si erano neppure accorti della mia entrata: i pantaloni di Valgarv resistevano eroicamente all’assalto, ma Philia era già alla biancheria intima. Il mio primo (imbarazzato) pensiero fu di uscire e lasciarli continuare in pace: almeno Val avrebbe avuto qualcos’altro a cui pensare oltre alla vendetta; ma dovevo proprio parlargli, quindi resi nota la mia presenza con un discreto colpetto di tosse.

Poi con un altro.

Dato che al terzo tentativo non si erano ancora accorti di me, esclamai seccato: “Scusate l’interruzione, ma ci sono novità.”

I due si irrigidirono e mi fissarono con occhi sbarrati, come colpiti da una scossa elettrica, mentre sui loro volti si leggeva quell’imbarazzo colpevole che è proprio solo delle anime totalmente pure e innocenti. Passi Philia, ma non sapevo che anche Val fosse illibato. Infatti arrossì come un verginello e tentò di alzarsi a coprire la sua ragazza, solo per crollare nuovamente supino a causa della spalla ferita. Philia in un secondo si era infagottata nel lenzuolo stropicciato ai piedi del letto. Per evitarle ulteriore imbarazzo, le dissi con tono del tutto normale: “Philia, ti dispiacerebbe lasciarmi da solo con Valgarv, per favore? Devo parlargli.”

La ragazza uscì subito dalla stanza, passandomi accanto senza neppure alzare lo sguardo. Appena richiusi la porta alle mie spalle, Val impetuosamente dichiarò: “Non è colpa sua, Greywords… io l’amo, l’ho amata dal primo istante in cui l’ho vista… amo la sua gentilezza, la sua dolcezza, il suo calore… e lei ama me, tutto ciò che vogliamo è essere felici insieme…”

“Risparmiami il resto, ragazzo… fa conto di avermi già esposto l’intero repertorio di frasi-romantiche-dolci&zuccherose-del-vero-amore: a questo punto ci manca solo che mi venga il diabete.”

Valgarv mi guardò con quegli occhi dorati, calmi e limpidi come non li avevo mai visti e, candidamente, dichiarò: “Io sono innamorato di Philia, Zelgadiss.”

La sua sincerità era spaventosa. 

In quel momento toccai con mano il potere più enorme e devastante di tutti: la forza della verità, pura e semplice. E seppi che quella era l’arma con cui avrei risolto questo caso. Ma ciò avrebbe richiesto tempo.

Gettai a Val una coperta, e con tono amareggiato dissi: “Vedi di ricordartene, allora, quando ti racconterò ciò che ho scoperto su suo nonno.”

Gli parlai del mio colloquio con Dynast; il comportamento di Val mi lasciò incredulo: non reagì in alcun modo quando gli parlai dell’assassinio dei suoi veri genitori, né delle nuove ipotesi che si aprivano riguardo alla morte di Garv. Da lui mi aspettavo scoppi d’ira, sanguinosi propositi di vendetta… ero già pronto a impedirgli di organizzare un attentato dinamitardo nella sede del Senato. Invece ascoltava senza interrompere. Quando terminai, rimase seduto sul letto in silenzio, con gli occhi bassi. Sembrava non respirasse nemmeno. Alla fine spezzai l’incantesimo chiedendogli: “Cosa ne pensi?”

Si riscosse, come risvegliandosi da un sogno: “Non lo so. È tutto così… imprevisto. Ancora non riesco a credere che sia vero.”

“E’ tutto vero, invece! Ora lo so, ora capisco tutto!” Philia entrò impetuosamente nella stanza. Sapevo che era rimasta dietro la porta ad origliare: mentre parlavo mi sembrava di sentire il suo cuore battere così forte da uscirle dal petto. La ragazza corse vicino al letto; avrei giurato che si sarebbe gettata tra le braccia del suo amore, ma si trattenne. “Io… io li ho sentiti solo ieri; ma non avevo capito… o non volevo crederci!”

Mi avvicinai e la feci sedere sul letto. Val, premuroso, le pose la coperta sulle spalle, sopra la leggera vestaglia che si era infilata. Io, mentre il mio campanellino interiore suonava come impazzito, col tono di voce più rassicurante che conoscevo la invitai: “A cosa ti riferisci, Philia? Spiega anche a noi, ti prego.”

Philia non riuscì a fissare Valgarv negli occhi, così si rivolse a me: “Ieri mattina, il giorno dopo che sono venuta da voi per chiedervi di cercare Val” gli lanciò una rapida occhiatina da sotto le ciglia, arrossendo “mi sono recata da mio nonno. La segretaria non voleva farmi passare perché era a colloquio con delle persone, ma io la convinsi dicendole che mi sarei fermata nell’anticamera finché non avessero finito. Ma la porta era socchiusa e da lì sentii…”

S’interruppe. Mi trattenni a forza dallo scuoterla per farla continuare.

“Il nonno stava parlando con una donna: diceva che dopo il ‘provvidenziale evento’ della notte prima aveva parlato con un ‘collega’ della donna; lui dietro lauto compenso gli aveva rivelato informazioni preoccupanti, e quando il nonno gli aveva ingiunto di rispettare la sua parte dell’accordo stipulato diciotto anni prima, lui gli aveva suggerito di rivolgersi a lei (rivolgendosi alla sua interlocutrice). E a quel punto…” s’interruppe di nuovo e fu scossa da un singhiozzo. Cominciò letteralmente a tremare, non so se di paura o di disgusto al ricordo; forse l’una e l’altro. Val, intenerito, si riscosse dalla sua espressione assorta e le passò il braccio sano attorno alle spalle. Philia posò la testa contro il suo petto e si rilassò un poco.

“La porta dell’ufficio si aprì: sulla soglia c’era un giovane che non avevo mai visto. Sorrideva, ma tenendo gli occhi chiusi; alzò un dito e disse con tono scherzoso: ‘Le brave bambine non dovrebbero origliare, non lo sai?’ In quel momento il suo sorriso mi parve la cosa più minacciosa del mondo. Nonno mi guardò severamente; la donna rise e concluse il colloquio dicendo che avrebbe affidato l’incarico a uno specialista, chiaramente l’uomo che l’accompagnava, che la prese a braccetto e uscì con lei lanciandomi un altro sorriso inquietante.”

Il mio campanellino mentale suonava così forte da assordarmi, ormai. Avevo già capito chi erano le due persone nell’ufficio del Presidente Ul Copt, ma chiesi comunque a Philia: “Sapresti descrivermi quella coppia?”

“La donna aveva lunghi capelli biondi, occhi azzurri e la carnagione scura, mulatta; indossava una quantità impressionante di braccialetti e cavigliere e un abito molto… succinto. Il giovane vestiva un completo scuro e aveva i capelli tagliati a caschetto… nulla di notevole, se non fosse stato per quell’espressione sardonica e sinistra…”

In quel momento decisi di dirle tutta la verità: se Xelloss le aveva sorriso ben due volte, anche lei era in pericolo. “Hai perfettamente ragione, Philia. Quelli che hai visto erano la Dark Lady Zelas Metallium e il suo killer (nonché amante) preferito, Xelloss. È stato proprio quest’ultimo, ieri notte, a sparare a Valgarv.”

Philia si strinse ancora di più al petto del suo amato: “E’ quello che temevo.”

Valgarv mi piantò in faccia i suoi occhi dorati più decisi e implacabili che mai: “Credi che anche Philia sia in pericolo, ora?”

Non potevo mentirgli: “Sì. E dovrai essere tu a proteggerla, stavolta.”

“Cosa devo fare?”

Presi dalla tasca le chiavi del mio ufficio-appartamento: “Qui non siete più al sicuro: andate a casa mia e barricatevi dentro. Non fate nulla finché non avrete mie notizie.”

“Tu cosa farai?”

“Ho intenzione di scambiare quattro chiacchiere con una certa persona… ma per riuscirci avrò bisogno di rinforzi.”

Trenta minuti più tardi, entravo precipitosamente nell’ufficio del Capitano Lina Inverse. Trentacinque minuti, e ne uscivo con la suddetta, il sergente Gourry e un mandato d’arresto per Fibrizio Hellmaster. Cinquanta, e parcheggiavo il mio macinino truccato davanti all’indirizzo fornitomi da un incredulo Valgarv: il night club ‘Principe degli Inferi’. A quell’ora del pomeriggio il locale era chiuso, ma bastarono un paio di “gentili richiami” di Lina per farci aprire la porta… e frantumare due finestre. Entrammo. Non c’era nessuno, tranne il ragazzino che ci aveva aperto e che chiese a Lina chi cercasse.

“Portaci subito dal padrone di questa baracca, e niente scherzi, chiaro?” ordinò Lina sventolando trionfante il mandato con un’espressione sul viso che, mescolando esultanza e ferocia, risultava alquanto intimidatoria. Gourry cercò di calmarla:

“Suvvia Lina, è solo un bambino, così lo spaventi… tanto varrebbe puntargli contro una pistola…”

Non posso descrivere lo sgomento del povero sergente quando, senza neanche lasciargli finire la frase, io sfoderai la mia Magnum e la puntai tra gli occhioni innocenti del ragazzino. Lina e Gourry mi guardarono con occhi grandi come uova fritte, così freddamente dissi: 

“Dichiaralo in arresto, Lina… siamo in presenza di Fibrizio Hellmaster.” 

_ Giovedì ore 17.00 _

Mentre tornavamo in centrale, continuavo a lanciare occhiate nello specchietto retrovisore a quel potentissimo criminale che sembrava in tutto e per tutto un bambino seduto tra i miei due amici, che a loro volta non gli toglievano gli occhi di dosso. Quasi non riuscivo a crederci; eppure ero stato proprio io, mesi prima, a risolvere il caso della scomparsa del chirurgo plastico più famoso dello Stato, la dottoressa Eris, scoprendo che appena prima di svanire nel nulla aveva operato Fibrizio Hellmaster alterandone totalmente la fisionomia, dato che le sue foto segnaletiche erano note a tutti i distretti. Tuttavia non mi sembrava vero che la scienza potesse tanto, e per un momento temetti di essermi sbagliato… poi però incrociai quegli occhi verdi nello specchietto. In quello sguardo si leggeva una malvagità così spietata che strideva orribilmente con il viso angelico del bambino, che per un istante mi sembrò portare i segni di una crudeltà indurita dagli anni. Poi quell’ombra fugace svanì velocemente com’era apparsa, ma era stata sufficiente a mettermi in allerta: non dovevo abbassare la guardia.

_ Giovedì ore 19.00 _

Rimasi ad assistere all’interrogatorio che si svolse nell’ufficio di Lina. Silente spettatore, osservavo Fibrizio, ugualmente muto, seduto su una sedia davanti al Capitano che da quasi due ore tentava di farlo parlare. Invano. Il criminale-bambino la guardava con aria tra il divertito e l’annoiato negli occhi verdi maliziosi e su quel volto ingannevolmente innocente, effetto accentuato dall’infantile abbigliamento maglietta/pantaloncini/scarpe da tennis e dal modo indolente con cui faceva ondeggiare i piedi che toccavano terra solo con le punte. Sorrideva e taceva. Non gli serviva altro per mandare in bestia Lina, tanto da farmi temere che la mia amica gli avrebbe scaraventato addosso da un momento all’altro qualcosa di contundente… il fermacarte, la scrivania, il sergente Gourry… 

Dovevo sbloccare la situazione.

“Perché hai ucciso Garv?” domandai tranquillamente a bruciapelo.

Mi fissò. Bene, almeno avevo destato la sua attenzione. Sogghignò: “Che prove hai per dire che sono stato io?”

Non negava, ma non si scopriva neppure. Ma anch’io sapevo bluffare molto bene. Mi limitai a lanciargli uno sguardo che diceva che la sapevo lunga e continuai: “Avevi scoperto che Garv collaborava con la polizia…”

“Questo non lo sapevo” m’interruppe. Chiaramente mentiva, non provava neanche ad essere convincente: “Ma non me ne stupisco. Quel traditore si è sempre comportato in modo ambiguo…”

Finsi di non averlo neppure sentito e continuai come se nulla fosse: “… così lo hai ucciso per evitare che lui rovinasse i tuoi piani per prendere il controllo della città grazie ai tuoi contatti… politici, diciamo?, e perché non potesse ricattare te e i tuoi ‘soci’ minacciando di rivelare ciò che è successo al senatore Ancestral… e a suo figlio.”

Lo ammetto, stavo giocando d’azzardo: non avevo alcuna prova concreta di ciò che stavo dicendo, solo le mie ipotesi sviluppate ricostruendo i fatti di cui ero venuto a conoscenza… ma a quanto pare ero andato abbastanza vicino alla verità da far credere a Fibrizio che sapevo davvero tutto, tanto che impallidì e a denti stretti confessò:

“Hai ragione… fino a un certo punto. Sapevo che Garv passava informazioni agli sbirri. Quell’insubordinato non poteva impedirmi da solo di prendere il potere, e gli altri Dark Lord non osavano contrastarmi. Sapevo anche che se avesse raccontato in giro della faccenda di Ancestral sarebbe scoppiato uno scandalo che avrebbe rovinato sia il Consiglio degli Anziani sia me. Avevo già cominciato a elaborare un piano per sbarazzarmi di lui, poi avrei lasciato che i miei ‘soci’, come li chiami tu, si occupassero di mettere a tacere il moccioso. Ma le cose non sono andate come previsto: Garv è saltato in aria in quel magazzino e il suo marmocchio è sparito… e che ci crediate o no, io _non c’entro niente_.”

Lina saltellava per l’ufficio felice come una pasqua; grazie alla confessione di Fibrizio, che autenticava (come se avessi avuto qualche dubbio) la storia raccontatami da Dynast, avevamo le prove necessarie per buttar giù dalle loro poltrone insanguinate buona parte dei senatori di maggioranza… e niente poteva esaltare di più Lina che l’idea di “arrostire le chiappe di qualche maledetto politicante”. La mia amica propose di recarci subito dal Presidente del consiglio degli Anziani e arrestarlo senza perdere altro tempo. 

Io però sapevo che il Presidente non era arrivato alla sua posizione senza un notevole sangue freddo: si sarebbe limitato a negare, in fondo avevamo la parola di un criminale contro la sua, e in tribunale l’accusa contro un personaggio così influente non avrebbe mai retto… a meno di non avere anche la sua confessione; ma per ottenerla bisognava giocare d’astuzia, prendendolo di sorpresa…

In quel momento mi venne l’idea: il colpo di genio più azzeccato e più disgraziato di tutta la mia illustre carriera.

Dopo aver trovato conferma del mio vago ricordo negli archivi della polizia, senza perdere altro tempo chiamai il mio ufficio.

_ Giovedì ore 20.00 _

Erano le otto di sera ma il presidente Ul Copt si trovava ancora nel suo ufficio al Senato. Ci recammo là e Lina riuscì a persuadere la segretaria (che temette di venir sbranata) a farci passare. Il Presidente era seduto alla scrivania e fissava la porta davanti a sé con aria seccata. Ma quando essa si aprì e l’uomo pose gli occhi sulla prima persona che la varcò, il suo cipiglio si sciolse come una maschera di cera davanti a una fornace e il suo volto rugoso divenne talmente pallido che giurerei di averlo visto come sarà da cadavere. La sua fronte s’imperlò di sudore e la barba bianca tremò mentre dalla sua bocca irrigidita usciva un roco rantolo: “Ancestral…”

Mi portai al fianco di Valgarv e scrutai il suo volto: pallido e impassibile, il fantasma del passato posto di fronte all’assassino dei suoi genitori. Già durante il colloquio con Dynast avevo riconosciuto la straordinaria somiglianza di Val col defunto senatore Ancestral, che lo identificava inconfutabilmente come suo figlio; la ricerca negli archivi di foto dell’epoca l’avevano confermato, così attuai il mio piano: il presidente Ul Copt si sarebbe trovato ad affrontare non la polizia, ma la sua stessa coscienza e lo spettro di un delitto per il quale il rimorso maturava da quasi due decadi. 

Valgarv avanzò di un passo verso quello che non era più il Presidente, ma solo un vecchio terrorizzato. Con voce spaventosamente calma dichiarò:

“Sì, vecchio, Valtier Ancestral, il figlio degli innocenti che hai ucciso per sete di potere, per difendere i privilegi di pochi a scapito di tutti. Non negarlo, le macchie della tua anima sono così nere e incrostate da essere evidenti a occhio nudo. Non tremeresti così davanti a me, se non vedessi nel mio volto quello imbrattato di sangue di mio padre, sangue che si riversa sulle tue mani!”

Il vecchio Ul Copt tremava e si torceva le mani in preda alla disperazione più totale, tanto da sembrare sull’orlo di un colpo apoplettico. Da quelle labbra cianotiche, da cui uscivano ogni giorno leggi e condanne, un roco balbettio fu l’espressione più eloquente del suo sconvolgimento interiore: “Perdonami… ti prego… sono pentito…”

Il volto di Valgarv s’indurì: “Sei un essere meschino e spregevole. Chiedi il perdono, ma cosa hai fatto per meritartelo? Perché dovrei credere al tuo pentimento, se fino a ieri tramavi la mia morte e quella del mio secondo padre?”

“Mi dimetterò, lo giuro… rassegnerò oggi stesso le mie dimissioni, e convincerò gli altri a fare lo stesso… Ma devi credermi, nessuno di noi è implicato nella morte di Garv Dragon Chaos!”

Nel bel mezzo della tragedia, sorrisi interiormente: bravo Valgarv, era riuscito a far confessare davanti a testimoni quel maledetto vecchiaccio e a estorcergli le dimissioni. Era il miglior risultato che potessimo ottenere, dato che purtroppo il delitto di cui s’era macchiato era caduto in proscrizione… ma forse Val non avrebbe neppure voluto che il nonno della sua amata finisse in carcere provocando uno scandalo in cui anche Philia sarebbe rimasta coinvolta. 

Tutto è bene quel che finisce…

Maledizione! Non è ancora finita, anzi, il peggio deve ancora venire! 

Eravamo tutti lì ad assistere alla firma della lettera di dimissioni dell’ex presidente Ul Copt quando irruppero nella stanza due cicloni… ovvero Amelia e il di lei padre, il gigantesco e baffuto Philionel, che somiglia di più a un lottatore di wrestling che a un commissario di polizia. Amelia, agitandosi come una forsennata, mi aggredì verbalmente come suo solito e in mezzo a tutti i suoi sproloqui sulla giustizia riuscii a capire che aveva ricevuto una telefonata allarmante da Philia interrotta dopo pochi secondi, e che credeva che la sua amica fosse in pericolo.

A quelle parole Valgarv era scattato subito verso la porta, ma io lo afferrai per un braccio. Mi ero improvvisamente ricordato del fatto che Xelloss aveva sorriso a Philia… e questo poteva significare solo una cosa. Valgarv tentava di scrollarsi di dosso la mia presa, i suoi occhi d’oro bruciavano dal desiderio di correre a proteggere la donna amata.

“Calmati, Val. Se c’è di mezzo Xelloss, non è il caso di agire d’impulso.”

Quel nome congelò tutti i presenti; tranne uno: “Xelloss Metallium? Perché dovrebbe minacciare mia nipote?” balbettò Ul Copt.

Valgarv gli rivolse uno sguardo di puro odio, come neanche prima aveva fatto: “Siete stato voi a mettere in mezzo quell’assassino… se torcerà un solo capello alla mia Philia, ne pagherete le conseguenze!”

Detto questo mi trascinò fuori e, caricati anche Lina, Gourry e Amelia sul mio pandino truccato, sgommai a tutta velocità verso il mio ufficio.

_ Giovedì ore 21.15 _

Scesi dall’auto, diedi le direttive per l’azione: “Lina e Gourry entreranno dalla finestra usando la scala antincendio; io e Val arriveremo dalla porta principale, facendo finta di niente ma tenendoci pronti. Amelia, tu resta di guardia qui fuori, bada che non esca nessuno. Capito tutto? Andiamo.”

Mentre salivamo le scale ricordai che Valgarv era disarmato. Glielo feci notare e proposi di entrare per primo. Lui, che già si tratteneva a fatica dal mettersi a correre, replicò laconico che non aveva bisogno di armi. Ricordando come mi aveva conciato solo ventiquattro ore prima, ero propenso a dargli ragione. Tuttavia non potei fare a meno di chiedermi se questo suo modo di fare era proprio del suo carattere o causato in parte da quel sentimento strano che la gente chiama amore. Ma non avevo tempo da sprecare in speculazioni filosofiche.

Arrivati davanti alla mia porta feci un cenno d’intesa a Val; aprii di scatto e ci gettammo dentro, pronti a tutto… ovvero a niente: l’ufficio era vuoto, tranne che per un grosso ‘involtino’ mugugnante che si rivelò essere il mio copriletto legato da parecchi giri di scotch da imballaggio. Con l’aiuto di Lina e Gourry srotolammo il ‘cannellone’ e ne uscirono… i due gregari di Valgarv, mezzi asfissiati, che non appena riconobbero il loro capo si gettarono ai suoi piedi sciogliendosi in lacrime e richieste di perdono. Val mi spiegò che quando aveva ricevuto la mia telefonata, non volendo lasciare Philia indifesa, aveva chiamato Gourabos e Jiras (i due che avevano ancora i lucciconi agli occhi) perché la proteggessero in sua assenza. 

Non glielo dissi, ma temevo che Xelloss fosse arrivato al nascondiglio di Philia proprio seguendo quei due… Rimasi zitto, Val era già abbastanza sconvolto senza fargli venire anche i sensi di colpa. 

Ora dovevamo scoprire il covo di Xelloss e liberare Philia. Gourabos ci rivelò che quel criminale, mentre li ‘insalamava’, aveva detto che li lasciava in vita solo perché ci riferissero il suo indirizzo. Jiras confermò, tirando su con il naso, che avremmo trovato Philia nel bowling della Terza Strada. Maledissi quel farabutto dal profondo dell’anima, poi mi gettai dietro a Valgarv che era già schizzato via.

_ Giovedì ore 21.45 _

Eravamo davanti al bowling quando Lina mi disse: “Zel, sai che questa è una trappola, vero?”

“Lo so, Lina… ma non vedo vie d’uscita.”

“Nessuna delle tue brillanti idee?”

Feci un amaro sorriso: “La mia ultima brillante idea è la causa per cui siamo qui.” Guardai Valgarv, che aveva tutta l’aria di voler distruggere quel posto a mani nude pur di riprendersi Philia. “Siamo in ballo… e allora balliamo.” Conclusi.

Entrammo, tutti insieme. L’edificio era deserto, le luci spente. Arrivammo fino alle piste di gioco. Le luci si accesero: a metà della pista numero 3 c’era Xelloss… e, prevedibilmente, puntava una pistola alla tempia di Philia. Gourry scattò ad afferrare Valgarv per impedirgli di fare pazzie.

Lina sfoderò il suo sorriso più sarcastico e commentò: “Un bowling! Xelloss, che mancanza di stile! Mi deludi moltissimo!”

Xelloss ghignò: “Mi dispiace, Capitano Inverse, ma il campo da polo era già prenotato.”

“Un vero peccato… ora però lascia la ragazza!” concluse Lina perdendo subito ogni traccia d’ironia.

Xelloss si limitò ad un’espressione di finto rincrescimento: “Oh, non vorrei mai privarmi della compagnia di questa graziosa rompiscatole spaccatimpani… ma sarò costretto a farlo molto presto, e ahimè definitivamente” avvicinando la pistola a Philia “se non deponete subito le armi e vi arrendete.”

Fummo costretti ad obbedirgli, non senza profondo disgusto. Quello sporco ricattatore sorrise: “Il mio capo sarà molto felice nel vedere il successo del nostro piano per sbarazzarci in un colpo solo dei due migliori poliziotti e del detective più fastidioso della città!”

“Per non parlare di Garv, vero feccia?” ringhiai.

Xelloss agitò l’indice (incredibile come quel semplice gesto possa farti perdere le staffe): “Purtroppo no, anche se ammetto che mi sarebbe piaciuto averlo nel mio curriculum… pazienza, vuol dire che mi accontenterò del suo pupillo… e stavolta nessuno potrà impedirlo!”

Quegli istanti mi parvero scorrere al rallentatore: Xelloss che puntava la pistola su Val, l’indice sul grilletto… Philia che afferrava una specie di mazza nascosta sotto la gonna e la faceva collidere a una velocità di 200km/h contro la faccia di Xelloss… quest’ultimo che mollava la pistola volando a schiantarsi contro i birilli in fondo alla pista…

_ “Strike!” _ esclamò Gourry.

Fissai con gli occhi pallati la furia in cui la ‘povera’ Philia si era trasformata, che strillò al killer frastornato: “Passi che mi hai rapita, passi che mi hai chiamata “rompiscatole spaccatimpani”… ma nessuno può toccare il MIO RAGAZZO, capito MUCCHIO D’IMMONDIZIA???”

La guardavo sgomento mentre urlava e agitava quello che riconobbi come un trofeo formato da una palla da bowling su un alto piedistallo… arma impropria, forse, ma terribilmente efficace! Poi il mio sguardo cadde su Val, che aveva sul volto un’espressione oserei dire adorante: “Che donna!” esclamò, perso in contemplazione estatica. 

Non avevo più dubbi: il ragazzo era innamorato cotto.

Mentre Lina ammanettava Xelloss e Philia riponeva sulla mensola il trofeo che aveva preso approfittando di un attimo di distrazione del suo rapitore, Gourry mi chiese: “Zel… che cos’è un campo di polo?”

Pensavate fosse finita? 

SBAGLIATO! Zelgadiss Greywords non è tipo da lasciare le cose a metà. Per cui, dopo aver assicurato Xelloss alla giustizia… ovvero al commissario Philionel, che a sentire Amelia è la personificazione del nobile ideale, convocai una riunione generale nel mio ufficio.

Beh, riunione… 

Lina e Gourry erano concentratissimi… a spazzolare una montagna di ciambelle e un lago di caffè, Valgarv e Philia non smettevano un attimo di fissarsi negli occhi e tenersi per mano, e Amelia sproloquiava sul trionfo finale della Giustizia. Richiamai l’attenzione sparando un colpo di pistola fuori dalla finestra (che uccise un piccione di passaggio, ma vabbé…).

Lina mi urlò: “Che ti prende adesso, Zel? Ora che tutto si è sistemato potresti lasciarci mangiare in pace, no?”

“Lina ha ragione, Zel” rincarò Amelia: “La Giustizia ha finalmente prevalso sul male, che altro problema c’è?”

Sentii una vena pulsare sulla mia fronte: “Forse ve ne siete dimenticati, ma c’è ancora una domanda che non ha avuto risposta, e finché non l’avrà il caso resta aperto e questa storia NON è ANCORA FINITA, chiaro?”

Gourry mi guardò con aria ingenua (un eufemismo per non dire “irrimediabilmente stupida”) e mi chiese: “E… quale sarebbe questa domanda?”

Cercai di controllarmi ed enumerai: “Se Fibrizio non è stato… i senatori corrotti nemmeno… e neppure Xelloss… allora si può sapere **CHI HA UCCISO GARV?** ”

La porta si aprì e una testa dai selvaggi capelli rossi fece capolino nella stanza: “Qualcuno mi ha chiamato?”

Ci fu un’istantanea esplosione di silenzio. Tutti quanti restammo per due minuti abbondanti a fissare immobili il tizio altissimo che indossava un impermeabile arancione, con un ghigno stampato sulla faccia e gli occhi verde smeraldo che ci guardavano allegri. Quel fermo-scena fu interrotto da Valgarv, che si lanciò ad abbracciare l’ultimo arrivato, solo per essere sostituito un attimo dopo da Lina, che invece sembrava volerlo strozzare:

“GARV! Che _diavolo_ ci fai qui?”

Gourry si grattò la testa perplesso: “Quello è Garv? Ma, scusate, non era morto?”

“Proprio per questo non dovrebbe essere qui, TESTONE! Com’è possibile?” ruggì Lina.

Garv scoppiò a ridere: “Calma, Inverse, come puoi vedere sono vivo e vegeto. Non mi ha ucciso nessuno…”

“Per il momento! Perché lo farò IO se tu adesso non ci spieghi tutto!”

“D’accordo. C’è poco da dire: ho minato un magazzino, mi sono fatto vedere a entrarci, ne sono uscito attraverso un condotto fognario e ho attivato il detonatore!”

“Insomma hai solo simulato la tua morte.” Intervenni “Quel che mi sfugge è il perché.”

“Ci sono vari motivi: sapevo che Fibrizio Hellmaster voleva uccidermi, così all’inizio volevo solo farmi credere morto ed espatriare con Valgarv appena possibile. Ma poi parlai con Dynast…”

“Dynast Graushella era al corrente della messinscena?” chiesi stupito.

“Quello sa sempre tutto!” rise Garv “Certo, all’inizio non intendevo rivelargli la verità, volevo solo che facesse al mio posto una cosa a cui pensavo da tempo ma che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di fare personalmente: rivelare a Val la sua vera identità; il mio coinvolgimento nella vicenda dei suoi genitori…”

Garv esitò, imbarazzato, ma uno sguardo al volto comprensivo e affettuoso del suo figlio adottivo lo rassicurò. “Tuttavia, Dynast mi convinse che si poteva ottenere di più dalla situazione. E infatti, grazie anche al suo intervento, siete riusciti a incastrare non solo Fibrizio, ma anche i politici corrotti e persino Xelloss (che mi è sempre stato antipatico!)!”

Notai che Lina aveva due o tre vene pulsanti sulla fronte… “Insomma tutto questo CASINO è stato una vostra idea per sbarazzarvi di un pericoloso rivale, vero?”

Condividevo i suoi sentimenti, ma l’ultima cosa che volevo era che Lina perpetrasse una strage in casa mia! Per cui ringraziai di cuore Gourry quando intervenne mettendo una mano sulla spalla del Capitano in ebollizione: 

“Suvvia, Lina, alla fine i buoni hanno vinto, no? Il resto non ha molta importanza!”

“Hai ragione, Gourry! La sola cosa che conta è che la Giustizia abbia trionfato, e che la Pace sia stata ristabilita per la felicità di tutti!”

Una volta tanto, nessuno ebbe nulla da ridire all’ennesima predica di Amelia. 

Per cui concludo qui il mio resoconto, scritto per ricordarmi anche in futuro la morale di questa storia:

… … …

non sono sicuro che ne abbia una. 

 


End file.
